Altusian Brotherhood
The Altusian Brotherhood is an underground Dhragolon cult that believes that the Rustiagon family is not worthy for king. It was founded by Altus Banya's spawn, Altus Infra, after the Dhragolon Federal Monarchy started to become democratic. They have black cloaks and hoods along with a unique dagger. Generally, they are considered the successors to the extinct clan of the Dark Warriors albeit much more secretive. They employ the same rituals and practices though the Altusian Brotherhood is far more malicious. Mission Statement "The Rustiagon family is nothing but a blight upon our culture. They have soiled our traditions and had forcibly brought upon the Altus family a terrible war costing countless lives. Our goal is not to directly destroy the current Rustiagon monarch, but to dishonor their name just as they have dishonored ours. Thus, we must hide in the shadows and strike when the monarch expects us the least." Founding ﻿Prior to the rise of the Rustiagon family, Altus Banya had ruled the world with an iron fist. Upon Altus Banya's death, his anger lingered on in the form of a spirit. Many years after the Yallvus Revolution ended, this anger became so strong that it began to manifest itself into a Dhragolon within the Tomb of Kings. Thus, a different person came into being. Although this unnamed Dhragolon was not quite like Altus Banya, his rage and hatred towards Rustiagon Dralla remained. Essentially, he became the spawn of Banya himself and took the name Infra for his personal name. Promptly, he searched for ways to obtain power. After decades of searching, he rediscovered documentations of some the taboo rituals of the Dark Warriors that had supposedly been destroyed after the Crusades against Darkness. Following this, he became essentialy immortal and remains alive even today for at least 7,000 years making him one of the most cunning, intelligent beings in the galaxy. Throughout the course of his life, he indoctrinated other Dhragolon to become a part of the Altusian Brotherhood. Together they worked to orchestrate wars and cause misery throughout the galaxy as part of a bigger plan to dishonor the Rustiagon family. Infra had realized that by remaining rather quiet and manipulative, he can more easily achieve his goal as people would more easily be able to place the blame on the Rustiagon family entirely. Thus, the Altusian Brotherhood has remained discrete and few even know of their existence. How Candidates are Chosen Candidates for the Altusian Brotherhood are typically confronted by Altus Infra. The confrontation occurrs when the candidate is alone. The candidate usually exihibits traits of greed, a willingness to do anything to become stronger, and even arrogance. Many candidates vary from Uszarothian to Majite - generally they are not loyal followers of Kray. In fact, most Altusians care little for Infra's cause which makes them suitable for indoctrination. Activity The activities of the Altusian Brotherhood are often occult. They practice ancient rituals which are now considered taboo. Such practices include the suspension of a spirit into the real world (preventing it from going to either Kray's Realm or the Infernal Nether.) One of the most notable acts is the summoning of the demon Uszaroth with the assistance of the Kklxin. Former member Rarsan headed this mission in order to seek vengeance against his brother, King Rustiagon Karrel. As Rarsan was killed during the act, the Brotherhood managed to manifest his spirit in the Tomb of Kings underneath the Castle Hall on Ucharpli. Ultimately, the plan failed and Rarsan's spirit was cleansed, yet the Brotherhood still engages into dark practices. Attempted Eteno Genocide This operation was headed by Rarsan in an attempt to hold Rustiagon Karrel responsible for the death of billions. At the time, the Eteno were not on par with the Dhragolon technologically so Rarsan was capable of destroying the entire species himself. The plan took a dangerous turn when Rarsan offered the Grox to steal the Galaxy Buster from the Kklxin so that he could destroy the "evil" of the galaxy. Rarsan was killed at Karrel's hands and the Grox decided to use the Galaxy Buster for their own purposes. The Grox's own plans were foiled soon after which brought an imminent end to the First Grox War. Uszaroth Ritual Rarsan's spirit became manifested after drawing power from Altus Malick's tomb. A war between the Kklxin and the Eteno was ongoing, so Rarsan took advantage of the alliance between the Eteno and the Dhragolon in efforts to manipulate them using a taboo ritual known as the Uszaroth Ritual. One of the requirements of the ritual was to have two powerful allies spill blood on each other. (The orchestration of the Aldaris Incident.) This was a win-win situation as the Kklxin had intentions for destroying the Eteno and the Brotherhood wanted revenge on the Rustiagon family. Next, the actual summoning must take place in a cavern below a desert where the magnetic poles were aligned. (Alk'charis) Then, a phrase must be recited in Forbidden Talk. (Any words of Forbidden Talk that are spoken out loud would cause one's ears to bleed.) Once completed, a portal would open up and Uszaroth would appear on the surface above. Although Uszaroth managed to wreck havoc on Malisk II, the demon was ultimately trapped in a mini-black hole. Rarsan eventually left the organization after realizing what he had done attempting to find ways to rest in peace. Eskan Reconaissance Hearing of a Genodraco invasion, the Altusian Brotherhood became interested in a Karnasaur named Etah Owar (currently, their reasons are unknown). His capture was unsuccessful, but the Brotherhood managed to complete a side mission - to recover a sample from an Eteno supersoldier in order to discover their potential uses. The sample was motor oil, found on the arm of an unconscious Dhragolon soldier. Home Dimension Exploration The Altusian Brotherhood has recently attempted to gain access to the Home Dimension in order to decrease travel time between systems by a long-shot. (That is: jump to any star system instantaneously.) However, this led to the introduction of the Great Horned Dragon Empire from another galaxy. While the situation is alarming, it is unknown what they plan to do respond. Still, it seems the Altusians are doing more research, but it is currently unknown what they are doing. Altusian Occult Practices These practices are actually ancient rituals used by the Dark Warriors from Aggateya. Although the Malinians made an effort to destroy all documentation of them, it somehow survived many thousands of years to be rediscovered by Altus Infra. Ritual of Dark Ethereality Members of the Altusian Brotherhood are often required to undergo the ritual of dark ethereality. By drawing blood from three of the candidate's relatives, a circle can be drawn. Then, an incantation in Forbidden Talk is recited which will bind the candidate's body to their soul, the two becoming one. From this point, the candidate is essentially immortal - they can freely disassemble themselves into clouds of darkness and reassemble elsewhere. This also means that they can teleport short distances. Since negative emotions are what keeps the body and soul binded, having too much positive feelings or doing acts of goodness will undo the effects of the ritual which will kill the individual as the soul and body will become separated. Rarsan however is a rare exception. Even though his soul was purified, he still retains these abilities most likely because of his strong will. However, the price for undergoing this ritual is that upon death, they will vanish from existence. They will never be able to enter Kray's Realm nor will their soul be able to dwell in the mortal world. Most members have arrogantly accepted knowing that they are very unlikely to die. Possession Those who have underwent the Ritual of Dark Ethereality have the ability to possess anyone. They do this by taking over a victim's mind, but not turning them into a mindless husk. Instead, they manipulate emotions such as rage and anger to convince the victim to do the possessor's will. Thus, the victim remains conscious during the whole process. It is easiest to possess someone when the victim is apprehensive or emotionally stressed as that is when they have the least control of themselves. However, those who are strong-willed can easily expell themselves from control, so controlling someone such as a king or a philosopher can prove difficult. Infra is the most skilled possessor and has spent a good portion of his life trying to possess members of the Rustiagon family. However, because each family member has been strong-willed, his attempts have yet to be successful. Planetary Possession Though no instances of a successfully possessed planet have been found, the Brotherhood have unbeknownst to all been working on a new technique to possess an entire planet. One who is skilled in possession binds a part of their soul to the core of a planet which takes control of all life the planet. Everything that lives on it becomes warped, dark and evil. Essentially, the possessor has complete control over the planet's inhabitants. Theoretically, it is easier to perform this feat on planets devoid of sentient life. The more advanced the species that lives on the planet, the harder it is to take control over it.﻿ Threat Today The Brotherhood still engages in these evil practices and unbeknownst to many, they orchestrate many galactic events in effort to stop the Rustiagon family from continuing their reign. Category:Dhragolon Category:Organisations